300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2016.06.06
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Souryuusha Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 60 Mana -> 30/35/40/45/50 Mana *''Meidou Zangetsuha W: ''Mana cost reduced from 60 Mana -> 45 Mana *''Kaze no Kizu E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 50 Mana -> 35/40/45/50/55 Mana *''Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Q: ''Each hit reduces the Movement Speed of the enemies hit by 2% for 2 seconds, stacking up to 10 times (20%). *''The Dark Side of Time E: ''Bonus Attack Damage adjusted from 10/20/30/40/50 Attack Damage -> 30/35/40/45/50 Attack Damage *''Battleship: ''When Kongou stays on the water, she will gain 15% bonus Movement Speed. *''Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell Q: ''When a shell is consumed, the damage of this skill is increased by 30%. *''Heaven Pacifier's Mind Training of Equilibrium W: ''The scaling value of the shield effect based on his missing Health are removed. *''Heaven Pacifier's Mind Training of Equilibrium W: ''The ability to grant 30% bonus Attack Speed is removed. *''Heaven Pacifier's Mind Training of Equilibrium W: ''Scaling value of the shield effect adjusted from Bonus AD -> AD *''Heaven Pacifier's Mind Training of Equilibrium W: ''Within the shield's duration, he also gains 10/15/20/25/30 bonus Armor and bonus Magic Resist. After the shield broke, the bonus Armor and bonus Magic Resist still last for 4 seconds. *''Five Thunders Heavenly Execution E: ''Scaling damage adjusted from Bonus AD -> AD *''Windstorm Hammer Q: ''This skill now also deals of target's missing Health physical damage (it can deal maximum 500 damage against non-hero units). *''Charge Forward R: ''After Cru lands on the target location, he automatically casts Wildhammer's Wrath W (the damage based on the current level of Wildhammer's Wrath W). *''Ancient Ice Armor W: ''The detection's AoE to gains a bonus shield for each nearby enemy hero increased from 300 radius -> 400 radius *''Ancient Ice Armor W: ''The AoE of Movement Speed debuff increased from 300 radius -> 400 radius *''Ancient Ice Armor W: ''Scaling value of the shield effect adjusted from AP -> AD *''Flowing Heavenly Prison R: ''The value and the mechanic of the damage adjusted from dealing 200/325/450 + Bonus AD damage to the target -> dealing 200/325/400 + Bonus AD damage to the target and all enemies within a square arena around the target. *''Flowing Heavenly Prison R: ''When this skill deals damage, it will also pull all nearby enemies toward Sha Wujing (while pulling, it will also knock them up). *''Poisoned Mark W: ''The active effect of this skill now gains 15% bonus Movement Speed. *''Jungle Poison E: ''The passive effect of this skill can now work while the active of this skill is on cooldown. *The maximum distance before the sword automatically flies back to Yisha is reduced from 2000 range -> 1500 range *''Sword of Judgement Q: ''Base Damage reduced from 50/85/120/155/190 -> 50/75/100/125/150 *''Unwavering Will W: ''Base Damage reduced from 60/110/160/210/260 -> 60/95/130/165/200 *''Unbreakable Will W: ''Base value of the shield effect reduced from 50/100/150/200/250 -> 50/85/120/155/190 *''Unbreakable Will W: ''When using this skill while the sword is flying, the effect from Unwavering Will W will no longer apply to the sword. *''Instantaneous Assault E: ''The duration of stun effect from using this skill while the sword is flying reduced from 1 second -> 0.5 seconds. *''Instantaneous Assault E: ''Cooldown increased from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds -> 14/13/12/11/10 seconds *''Eternal Break R'' and Eternal Crush R: ''Base Damage increased from 200/300/400 -> 300/400/500 *The Power of Faith T: 'This skill no longer detects enemy heroes. *The Power of Faith T: ''The bonus Attack Speed and bonus Attack Damage Noire gains for each nearby allied hero are increased from 4% -> 5% *''X BURNER Q: ''Cooldown increased from 10/9/8/7/6 seconds -> 12/11/10/9/8 seconds *''Zero Point Breakthrough·Revised W: ''Cooldown increased from 16 seconds -> 18 seconds *''XX BURNER R: ''Cooldown increased from 120/100/80 seconds -> 120/110/100 seconds ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Tony Tony Chopper's ( ) '''''Leg Point Q granted an abnormal bonus Movement Speed. *Fixed Tang Monk's ( ) Fulfillment Mantra E could silence non-hero units. *Fixed Hatsune Miku's ( ) The Realm of Hatsune Miku R couldn't be closed manually. *Fixed Black Rock Shooter's ( ) True Blue Feather W granted 100% chance to critically strike on the target for a total of only 3 basic attacks instead of 4 basic attacks. *Fixed when Black Rock Shooter ( ) used Machine Gun Mode Q while within the duration of the buff from True Blue Feather W, The buff would grant 100% chance to critically strike for a total of only 2 basic attacks. *Fixed Sawada Tsunayoshi's ( ) XX BURNER R dealt insanely stupid high overpowered damage. *Fixed after Gaara ( ) or Kujo Jotaro ( ) died, they would not show the actual Sand or Rage they currently had. *Fixed the damage dealt by Dracule Mihawk's ( ) Taka Hayabusa Gyou Hikari R shown the wrong color (blue color) that represents magic damage type. *Fixed all items in the assigning consumable item slots would be removed after you exits the Eternal Battlefield (only removed from the slots). *Fixed the 10% Damage Reduction buff from the UNIQUE Passive of Sea of the Bloody Inkheart ( ) could be stacked (After this update it will no longer stackable). ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Removed UNIQUE Passive: Tsuna's XX BURNER R becomes a global range skill. *Added UNIQUE Passive: Tsuna's XX BURNER R will burn the target, dealing x Equipment Level)% of target's current Health bonus true damage. *Added to the game as a free trial item *Stats adjusted from 10% Armor Penetration -> 500 Health *Adjusted UNIQUE Passive: ''The ability to trigger on-hit effects can't trigger more than once within 1 second static cooldown. *Each stack from its ''UNIQUE Passive that grants Magic Penetration reduced from 3% Magic Penetration -> 2% Magic Penetration ---- Item Mall *On sale for 25 Diamonds *On sale for 25 Diamonds *On sale for 25 Diamonds *Added to the game as a free trial item. *Added to the game as a free trial item. ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- Synthesizing System *Changes a list of current craftable items & equipment. ---- What's New *Kaname Madoka's CG and Akemi Homura's CG are added to the game. ---- ----